Lucy X Laxus - Ultimate Slayer
by CanaLuluHeart
Summary: Lucy is ignored for 6 months after Lisanna returned from the 'dead', and is then kicked off Team Natsu, so she decides to leave to train, but then Tartarus arrives and things take a turn for the worse, after the battle she leaves and comes back 5 years later...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- LUCY P.O.V

I've been ignored for 6 months now and the only people that talk to me are the Thunder Legion, Wendy, Lisanna, the exceeds and Master. I've recently gotten closer to the Thunder Legion and they're actually really cool people.

Today I'm sitting at the bar watching as my 'nakama' are listening to Lisanna's adventures from Edolas, I'm try to get Mira's attention "Mira" but no answer, *sigh* nothing new there, so I get up and go and sit with the Thunder Legion. "Hey Lulu" "Hey Blondie" "Hello miss Lucy" "Hey Cosplayer" says the Thunder Legion as they wave at me "Hey guys" I answer back, they all smile at me, 'At least I still have some friends' I think as I sit down with them. I'm lost in thought that I didn't even realise that team Natsu have walked up to me until they tap me on the shoulder, I snap out of my thoughts and turn around to face them, when I see that's it's them I'm excited, but when I see the looks on their faces and I become nervous, so I say "Hey guys what's up?" then Natsu answers "Well Luce, now that Lisanna's back we want her on the team instead of you, because well you were just a replacment for her and your weak and she has been our friend longer" as he says this, I feel my heart breaking more and more, then I look towards Erza and Gray and they're nodding their head in agreement without any guilt, so I put on a fake smile and say "Sure that's fine, I was planning on going solo anyway" I lie, then Natsu gives me his signiture grin and says "Thanks a million Luce" I flinch as he gives me a hug and then runs away, along with Erza and Gray, 'Probably to tell Lisanna the news'. After they leave I stand up and run out of the guild and towards my apartment, I hear the Thunder Legion calling to me but I ignore them and keep running. Finally after what seemed like forever I arrive and run inside and lock all the windows and doors, then I slide down my front door and start crying, then it eventually turns into sobbing until it becomes sniffles, then I get up and have a bath then go to bed, my last thought being 'I will get stronger', but little did I know, that my training will have to wait and the chaos that is to come.

I woke up the next morning stretching my arms above my head with yesterday still lingering in my mind, I look beside me and see my pink-headed partner and anger starts boiling inside of me 'How the hell did he get in here?' "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU?" I then kick him out of bed "Ow, why are you so loud Luce?" He sits up rubbing his head "Why are you here?" "Your bed is so comfy and I'm hungry" As if on que his stomach rumbles, but I ignore it and answer anyway "You have no right to be here anymore Natsu" "Aww but why?" When he says this, I get more angry 'Is he seriously this dense?' "Natsu you are no longer my team mate which means you are no longer welcome here without my permission, now get out before I force you!" "*Hump* Fine" he gets up and then jumps out of the window. I then look around and find Happy still asleep on the couch 'Wow he slept through all that commotion?' I then walk over to him and start shaking him awake "Hey Happy wake up" he then slowly opens his eyes "Morning Lushee, do you have any fish for me?" then suddenly his eyes pop open and he flies to my chest and starts sobbing and saying "I'm sorry Lushee, I didn't want them to kick you off the team, wahh can we still be friends?" He then looks up at me with tear-filled eyes, I then start stroking his head and say "Of course Happy, I know you didn't want that to happen, I'm just going to have a bath, then come back and we can go to the guild and your fish is already in the fridge" I then place him back down on the couch and he zooms into the kitchen, then I make my way to my room and grab some clothes and head to the bathroom and take a bath. Once I got out, I found Happy sitting on the table munching at a fish, 'He looks cute' I smile and let out a small giggle and say "Come on Happy lets go to the guild" He then opens his eyes and jumps up and shouts "Aye sir", then climbs to my shoulder and sits there. I laugh at his antics then start walking to the guild and call out Plue to walk with us with Happy sitting on my shoulder.

After a couple minutes we arrive at the guild and I send Plue back to the `celestial world and slowly open the guild doors and walk in with Happy still on my shoulder, as I am walking towards Wendy and the exceeds, Natsu steps in front of me "*Sigh* What do you want Natsu?" I ask "I want to know why you kicked me out this morning?" I start to get angry again, and Happy must have noticed because he jumped off my shoulder and starts hovering above my head, then I as calmly as I can answer "Natsu, I told you this morning that, we are no longer team-mates, which mean you are no longer welcome to my apartment without permission" "But we're still friends Luce, nakama and nakama help each other" He slings his arm around my shoulders and I snap, I look at him and shove him off me and give him a glare thats sure to send Mira and Erza running for the hills "FRIENDS NATSU, YOU AND ME, WOW YOU REALLY ARE DENSE, YOU AND THE REST OF TEAM NATSU, EXCEPT HAPPY, LILY, WENDY, CARLA, LISANNA AND THE THUNDER LEGION HAVE IGNORED ME FOR 6 MONTHS" At this point the whole guild has gone quiet and is staring at us, but I don't care and I continue "THE WHOLE GUILD HAS IGNORED ME AND YOU SAY WE'RE FRIENDS, THAT WE'RE NAKAMA, THAT'S REAL RICH COMING FROM YOU NATSU, DON'T YOU EVER COME OVER TO MY APARTMENT AGAIN, UNLESS I INVITE YOU, DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN AND DO NOT COME NEAR ME! ANY OF YOU!" I then walk away and start making my way to Master's office, but I'm suddenly stopped by a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and come face to face with Natsu "What?" I angrily ask, he then drops his hand off my shoulder and lights his fist on fire and before I have time to dodge he punches me in the face and sends my flying across the guild and I slam into the bar near Mira, I slowly stand up and I see Natsu walking towards me and he starts saying "I should have never bought you to the guild, you are weak and a replacement and you should just leave" I hear the whole guild gasp after he says this, then he stops in front of me and he raises his fist at me and just as he goes to strike, Freed stumbles through the guild doors covered in scratches and bruises and no team behind him, I shove past Natsu and go and help Freed "Oh my god Freed, what happened?" I ask as I wrap his arm around my shoulder for support, and then he answers "We were on a job...and then we we're attacked...by Tartarus..." and then he faints, I grab his other arm and sling him on my back and run up to the infermatory "Wendy, I'll need you to come up and heal him" she then runs up to the infermatory after me and starts to heal Freed once I place him on the bed and wait for him to wake up, after a couple minutes he wakes up and I ask "Freed where are the others so that I can go and get them?" he then answers "They're at 8 Island restaraunt, but you have to wear a gas mask, the person..No demon we versed killed himself and let out magic barrier particles" 'They're a guild of demons' I thought but I snap out of it and turn to Wendy "Ok, Wendy you should call Porlyusica and ask her to come to the guild, I'm going to get the other members" "Yes Lucy, please be careful" "I will" I answer her. I then run out of the infermatory and look around for a gas mask, I then find one and put it on "Everyone stay here, it's dangerous outside and this is the only gas mask there is, I'll be back with the rest of the Thunder Legion" I then walk outside ignoring the calls of my guildmates, and make my way to the 8 Island restaraunt.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple minutes of running and I found the restaruant and gasp at the sight, the whole building has been destroyed and Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow and the chef Yajima are all laying unconcious on the ground, I run over and check their pulses 'Good, they're all alive' I let out a sigh of relief then summon, Taurus, and Loke to help carry Bickslow, Laxus and Yajima, while I carry Evergreen. After a couple minutes I arrive back at the guild and I order my spirits to take them to the infermatory while I take Evergreen, we place them on the beds and I send them back to the spirit world and sit down and take off the gas mask as I wait for Wendy to heal them and Porlyusica to arrive. After waiting a couple minutes Porlyusica and master walk through the door and then Porlyusica walks over to each member and Yajima, after she is done examining she lets out a sigh and I ask Porlyusica "So do you know what's wrong, why aren't they waking up?" she turns around and answers "You're the one that found them and bought them back right?" I nod and she continues "Well luckily you did, these fools are very sick and are at risk of losing their magic and possibly even dieing, especially that big idiot" she says pointing to Laxus "He inhaled the most magic barrier particles which is supposed to kill those slowly while destroying all the ethernano in the body and is usually fatal" I gasp and look over all of them and ask "Is there a cure?" "Yes, if you manage to get the blood of the one with the magic barrier particles I can make an antidote" I let out a sigh of relief, then jump as Porlyusica yells "Out you pesky humans so I can look after these fools" master and Wendy leave the room, but I stay behind "You too girly" Porlyusica tells me, but I ignore her, and she gives up and continues doing all she can for them.

It was a couple hours later and I didn't even realise that I fell asleep, I look around the room and see that Porlyusica is not in the room anymore, and notice that the Thunder Legion and Yajima have been cleaned up but they still look pale and sick, I feel guilty. I get up and make my way out of the room and down to the bar and grab a drink and something to eat and ignore all the stares and questions and make my way back up to the infermatory and close the door behind me and sit by them. After a while they start to wake up and I'm up in an instant and wait for them to register what was going on, first was Evergreen "Where are we?" I answer "You're in the guild's infermatory, Freed was able to come back to the guild and tell us what happened and I made my way to the restaraunt and carried you guys back here with the help of my spirits" I see them staring at me and I couldn't hold back anymore and I start sobbing and throw myself at her "I was so worried, I'm glad you're ok" she hugs me back and they all let out a small laugh. After a while I decide to leave and they all fall asleep, as I arrive back, I think about the guild Tartarus, a guild made of demons one of them being the one resposible for taking down the Thunder Legion. Soon enough I arrive back at my apartment and head to bed.

The next day I have a bath and head straight to the guild and ask Mira to make me some breakfast after I finally get her attention and head upstairs to the infermatory to check on them and find them all asleep, so I go and sit beside Laxus and move some hair that was covering his face, over the months we've hung out, I've developed feelings for the man. 'Don't worry I'll get payback for what they've done to you, after all you have done for me, it's the least I could do' I get up and make my way to the master's office. I knock and I hear a small 'come in' and walk inside and close the door behind me and sit down, he then asks me "What do you need child?" "What are we going to do about that Tartarus guild?" He sits there for a moment then answers "I cannot stand my children being hurt especially when one of them is my own grandson, so we will be getting our revenge" he then looks at me with determination in his eyes and then gestures for me to follow him out to the balcony of the guild "Listen up brats" He yells, the guild goes quiet and all eyes are on him, and he continues "Most of you know what has happened and that this guild Tartarus by information by Yajima, are after current and former council members and the only surviving member of the council is Doronbolt, who will be here to give us some information on the former council members address so that we can protect them" as if on que Doronbolt shows up, looking terrible I may add, his clothes are shredded, he's covered in scratches, bruises and burns, then I see Wendy run over to him and I'm not far behind and just I get to him he falls unconsious and starts falling, luckily I manage to catch him before he falls and take him to the infermatory with Wendy not too far behind me, when I arrive there, the Thunder Legion and Yajima are awake and start questioning me, but I just shush them and place him down in one of the infermatory beds and Wendy immediatly starts to heal him, while I sit down and wait for him to wake up. Unfortunely he doesn't wake up for the rest of the day, so I decided to go home and try tomorrow, I arrive back and have a quick bath and an easy dinner and go to bed, as soon as my head hits the pillow my eyelids go heavy and I fall asleep my last thoughts being 'I will be the one saving you this time'.

I wake up the next morning and get ready and make my way to the guild, luckily the town has been cleared of the magical particles, but without a couple of deaths unfortunelty. I arrive at the guild and make my way up to the guild's infermatory, but I'm stopped by a metal hand on my shoulder, one that I reconise to be Erza's, I turn around and look at her and ask "What do you want Erza?" she takes her hand off my shoulder and answers "Why are hanging around the Thunder Legion so much Lucy?" I take a step away from her and let out a sigh then answer her "After you guys ignored me and kicked me off the team, they were the only few that were there for me when you guys weren't" I then turn around and start to make my way to the infermatory but she stops me again and says "We kicked you off the team for your own good Lucy, we were going on a lot of dangerous missions and didn't want you getting hurt" I don't even bother to look back at her and answer "If I was that weak, then I could've trained, how did you get stronger Erza? You took harder missions and learnt from your mistakes and trained, you didn't give me the chance to do that and made the dicision for me, I'm sorry Erza but you've lost my trust and maybe my friendship" then I walk away, leaving Erza in a state of shock and make my way to the infermatory to see my friends and Doronbolt awake, I go and sit by Doronbolt, he looks at me with a bit of wariness, so I move away a little then ask "I know you probably don't want to answer this Doronbolt, but what happened?" He then explains how a demon from the Tartarus guild blew up the council building and everyone in it and how he managed to escape and had to set the Oracion Seis free, I look into his eyes, and I see all the pain and suffering in them, so I get up and make my way over to him and hug him, he then let's it all go and starts crying and yelling, then sobs and sniffles and I pull away and he looks at me with shame "You don't have to be ashamed of crying, I would be in the same state as you if I lost my best friend" as I say the last part, I look over to the Thunder Legion and smile at them and they smile back, then I look back to Doronbolt and then master walks in with Porlyusica behind him. Then master says "Ahh Doronbolt, I see your awake and don't worry I heard the story and we will be getting our revenge on that guild" he says with rage, darkness and determiination in his eyes "We'll be helping" the Thunder Legion says "Oh no you won't, you guys are in bad health and can't even stand" They all look at me with disbelief but I shrug and look away "She's right, you fools aren't going anywhere" Porlyusica says and start examining them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Master and I leave the room and make our way to the balcony once again "Listen up brats" The guild once again goes quiet and all eyes are on him again "We have information on the former council members addresses and we'll be forming groups to protect them" He makes his way down the stairs and I follow then he starts making teams and sending them off "Lucy, your with Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy" I sigh 'Guess it can't be helped, at least I have Wendy and Carla' I stand up and say to them "Meet here at the guild in 1 hour, don't be late. Wendy, Carla come with me, I don't want you two to be alone" "Ok" they answer and we head to Fairy Hills first and they pack their things and then we make our way to my house and I quickly pack my things and make our way back to the guild and wait for Natsu and Happy. After a couple minutes, they arrive with a bag each, I grab the address off master and we head for the house of Michello. On the train, Natsu gets motion sick and tries to lay on my lap, but I just push him off and let Wendy rest her head there instead, after a couple hours we arrive and just in time, I sense a evil presence and I grab Wendy and push down Michello and his grand-daughter to the ground just as the house blows up, but luckily Natsu is able to eat the fire and no-one was hurt. I hear laughing, I stand up and look towards the sound and see a half-jackal, half-human demon on the roof and then he says "Damn I really thought I killed everyone, what a shame" then Natsu yells "Who the hell are you?" and he answers "I am Jackal, one of the 7 demon gates of Tartarus, sent to kill the former and current councilmen, and the one who destroyed the council" he smirks then laughs like a maniac, I grab out my whip and it wraps around his wrist, I look at his face and he just grins, then all of a sudden explosions make their way down my whip and hit me, the impact sends me flying and I earn some burns but I get up straight away and run back to the battlefield and see Natsu and Jackal fighting 'That dense idiot did he not just see what happens when you touch him?' I look back and see Natsu punching him more and more "Natsu stop hitting him you idiot, he has curses and every time you touch him, he marks you with one more curse" he then stops and turn to me with a dumbstruck expression on his face, I just face palm myself then look up as Jackal starts talking "You're a smart girl, figured all that out already. I'm impressed, it's a shame someone like you will be dead soon, along with your friends" I feel the anger boil inside me as he threatens my family, then I turn to Natsu and see the curse markings all over his body "Natsu, your body" Happy yells, he looks down at his body then screams at us "RUN, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Happy and Carla fly away, while Wendy and I run, just as the explosion is about to go off, I grab Wendy and shield her with my body and the explosion sends us flying, I skid along the rubble on my back and I can't hold back the scream as it rips through my throat, I hesitate for a moment before standing back up and looked towards Natsu and I just watched as he fell to the ground unconscious and burnt, then Jackal laughs and says "Wow, I'm surprised his body is still intact" then he looks at us and says something that I can't hear and suddenly a huge fire tornado is coming towards us and we don't have time to dodge as it burns us and sends us flying into the air, but then we get up and see as he runs off to find Michello as he ran away earlier during the fight. "Wendy you heal Natsu, I'll go and find Jackal and Michello" she tries to protest but I put my hand up and she nods and I run off.

After running around the town for a couple minutes I finally find Jackal sitting on a roof laughing at something, I run towards him, and what I see in front of him makes me gasp of horror, in front of him he had two explosive bubbles with a person in each, one of them being Michello and the other being a pregnant woman, I turn to face him, he then finally notices me and smirks, I try to run forward but he says something that makes me stop in my tracks "Ahh, I see you've found me, about time too, I needed a...mmm what's the word,,,, ah yes a judge" When I look at him in confusion he continues "I want you to choose the person that lives, and then I will blow up and kill the other person, it's your choice" I start sweating bullets, then try to run forward, but he stops me by saying "Ah...ah...ah, if you move you'll be the one that goes boom" I gasp at him, I couldn't make the decision so I said "Blow me up and let them go" he stares at me like I'm crazy, but then grins and I see him let the two people go and they run away and give me a quick appreciative look "Well this'll be fun" I hear him say then I turn and stare at him and then as he snaps his fingers, I feel immense pain as he creates explosions around my body, I feel my skin being burnt everywhere, I try to run, but I can't move, then the explosions stop and I fall to the ground with a loud thump and I feel intense pain all throughout my body then I slowly turn my head, ignoring the pain, I look in Jackal's direction and see Natsu punch Jackal in the jaw sending him flying into a wall and breaking his concentration on me, then I hear "LUCY!" I slowly turn my head the other way and see Wendy, Happy and Carla running towards me, Wendy stops and kneels before me to start healing, but I lift my hand and put it on hers and lower it, she gives me a worried and questioned look, then I say "You can heal me later... but I need you guys to go...and find Michello...so that we can take him... back to the guild... for questions" I say with ragged and short breathes, they hesitate but then they nod and start running off to find him, I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards for a moment before I turn my head back to Natsu and Jackal and see them fighting against each other again, Natsu still touching him, but then just as the explosions go off, he places the explosions in his mouth and eats it instead 'That was a smart idea' I muse to myself, I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I start to lose consciousness, then the next thing I see is black.

I wake up and look around and soon recognize the place as the guild's infermatory and everyone is asleep, I look around my body and see that almost everything has been healed, I only have a bandage around my stomach and my right arm, I slowly move around to test my movement, but feel no pain, I let out a sigh of relief and remove the blankets and make my way to the bathroom before making my way out of the infermatory and across to master's office. I knock on the door and hear a small 'come in' I open the door and see master and Michello talking, but I walk in anyway and close the door behind me and take a seat next to Michello. He stares at me for a minute and then before I know it, he throws himself at me and hugs me tightly and then let's go "What was that for Michello?" I ask the small orange haired man, he then answers "That was for saving me and the lady and taking the explosions for us" I stare at him with my mouth slightly agape then answer him back "Don't worry about it, it was my job to protect you and I'm happy that I was able to not only save you but that woman as well" I give him a warm smile and he smiles back then I look towards master and he asks "Lucy, my child how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling great and revived, thanks, but on to more serious matters master, how many of the former council members were saved?" he frowns and looks towards Michello with a sad smile then back at me and says "Only Michello was saved, my child" I gasp and I cover my mouth 'Only Michello survived' I think sadly. "Thanks to you" He adds, I just shake my head "I was just doing as I was told and what I thought was right master" I left it at that and left his office and made my way back to the infermatory to lay down, when I enter though, I see that the Thunder Legion, Yajima and Doronbolt have woken up and are staring at me and then I go to sit on my bed and Laxus says "You shouldn't be so reckless Blondie" "Like you can say anything...Sparky" I mock, then smirk when he gives me a playful glare. I then lay down and he continues "But seriously Blondie, we were all awake when Salamander arrived carrying you in here, we were all worried, you looked horrible" I stared down at my lap feeling guilty for worrying them like that but I then look back up to him and say "I don't care, I would've done it again if I had to" I gave him a small smile, they all looked a little shocked, but they got over it and smiled back, I then layed down and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up again and see that it is early morning, but I get up anyway and make my way to the bathroom and check my back and my other remaining wounds, I unwrap the bandage around my torso and look at my back and see the start of the scar but not the rest of it 'Must have been from when I protected Wendy and I hit the rubble' I thought to myself, I then turn around and look at my stomach and let out a sigh of relief when I see it just some bruising and a couple scratches, just like my arm. After I'm done, I leave the bandaging off and exit the bathroom with a towel covering the top half of my body so that I can see the scar better in the mirror in the infermatory, I look around and see that everyone is awake now and staring at me, I just shrug and remove the towel from my back and cover my front, so that I can get a better look of the scar, I turn around and see that the scar runs from the top of my right shoulder, down across my back and down to my left hip, I hear the others gasp at the sight and I just sigh and head back to the bathroom and put on a shirt then come out again "Where did you get that scar from Cosplayer?" "I got it during our fight with that demon Jackal, as the explosion went off, I grabbed Wendy to shield her from the blast and I skidded along some rubble and it did that to my back" I look down and gave a small smile 'At least I protected Wendy' I snap out of my thoughts as I hear master yelling for the guild's attention again and I leave the infermatory to hear the announcement "Levy has found out where Tartarus's guild is" He looks towards Levy and she gives a nod then starts to speak "I been calculating what Happy told me about what he and Natsu saw when trying to find Mira and Erza and I've manage to find out where they are" and then Gajeel shouts "And where is that Shrimp?" She then points up and says "Above us" I look around and see a lot of confused faces including myself 'What happened to Natsu, Mira and Erza? Where are they now?' Suddenly the next thing I know I'm stuck in a card and flying through the air thanks to Pantherlily 'What's going on?' Then I hear a explosion and see that the guild is in rubble 'What the hell just happened?' then I hear Cana shout some words and I'm suddenly let out of the card and I land on the ground along with the rest of the guild, I look around and see a whole bunch of people coming towards us, then master shouts "ATTACK!" Then I shout "Open, gate of Golden Bull, gate of the Lion, Taurus, Loke" They both pop in front of me and starts attacking the people from Tartarus while I use my whip and fight them as well, then I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, I turn around and see that someone has stabbed me with their sword, I grit my teeth together from the pain and then Taurus comes running over and hits the guy, making him go unconscious, I then pull out the sword and rip my jacket and tie it around the wound and keep fighting. After a while everyone is down and we start trying to find a way into the cube where their base guild is and where Mira, Erza and Natsu are being held prisoner.

I look around and I see that the Thunder Legion, Yajima, Doronbolt and Porlyusica are also here with us and were saved from the explosion, then I feel rumbling coming from beneath me and suddenly Erza comes crashing through the ground with some weird spear looking weapon pushing a demon, then I hear master yell "That's our way in brats" The whole guild cheers and half of us drop into the hole including myself, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Happy picks me up, while Carla picks up Wendy and we start flying around the halls and we eventually come across the control room and see that they have found face but haven't activated it yet, I let out a sigh of relief and then I hear someone coming and we quickly hide and see one of the demons walk in and we try to sneak out, but we weren't quite enough and he stops us "Open gate of the Ram, gate of the Golden Bull, Aries, Taurus" I ask them to fight him and we quickly fly off to go and destroy Face, But then the same demon stops us, I quickly distract him and say to Wendy and Carla "You guys go and destroy Face while I have him distracted, I know you girls can do it" they nod and start flying away to destroy Face. I turn back around to the demon in front of me and notice that he has Aries and Taurus's looks and then he suddenly launches wool at me and quickly figure out what his curse is 'He absorbs his opponent's power, killing them in the process' I realise that he absorbed Taurus and Aries and then suddenly he changes into a squid-like creature and wraps the tentacles around me, I grit my teeth together as pain jolts all through my body, and then it feels like he starting to electrocute me and my power is being sucked out of me, I manage to gasp out between breathes "Close gate of the Ram, Aries" and then I see the demon stumbling and then he suddenly spits Aries out of his body and returns to the Celestial world then I do the same to Taurus and he goes back, but the demon is still absorbing my powers and the pain is getting worse, then suddenly the pain stops and I drop to the ground before looking up and see Wendy using her roar against him and sending him back into the wall, I then get up and stumble towards them and say to Wendy "Don't use your magic against this guy, he absorbs your magic, so we'll have to use our fists to beat him" I then grab my whip and start slashing him and throwing him into the walls, while Wendy is throwing punches and kicks at the demon, then finally after what seemed like forever, we beat him and so I turn to Wendy and Carla and say "Ok, now that you've saved me, go and destroy Face" They nod and fly off once again and I make my way back to the control room, but then the cube starts rumbling again and the walls start changing to red and starts sucking in people, I gasp in horror at the screams I hear, I am then suddenly flung across the room as it continues changing and whack my head against the ground, I get up a little dizzy, but I'm ok and I start looking around and see everyone is gone, and there is no sign of the demons anywhere.

Then I hear a sudden voice "Alegria has been activated and the intruders have been taken care of, however one human has managed to escape Alegria and is roaming around, the one who kills them will fill in the empty demon positions, and if a demon kills her they will be rewarded by Mard Geer, kill her quick" the connection is cut off and I start running and then the place suddenly starts filling with a water like substance and I fall in and find bits of rubble and climb on 'It's like Alegria is a creature in itself' then I hear voices behind me shouting "I found her" "Let's kill her" I grab my whip and start slashing them and they fall into the river, then I hear...laughing? I turn around and find a demon child spinning around laughing, I grab a key "Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius" he comes to my aid and starts firing, but the arrows just deflect straight off her and then she manages to hit Sagittarius and I send him back, then I summon Virgo and order her to fight her. I then hear something or someone jump into the water, I turn around and see another demon coming towards me, "Open gate of the Lion, Loke" he turns up in front of me and manages to block the attack and holds him off, then I hear an old too familiar voice that I didn't want to hear again, I turn around and come to see Jackal standing on the ledge grinning at me, I grab my whip and latch it around his wrist, he just grins and says "You haven't forgotten my curse, have you?" Then the whip starts exploding, my only thought being 'Oh shit' before the explosion hits me, sending me off the rubble and into the water, he then sends more explosions at me, each one sending me flying further into the water "Where are my friends?" I ask, but he just laughs and says "Your friends are dead of course" he then sends another explosion at me and I feel myself flow down the river thinking 'They're not dead, they would never give that easily, they're too stubborn. Besides I feel their magic. I won't give up' Then I emerge and yell "I WON'T EVER AGAIN!" I then grab a third zodiac, I hear Loke and Virgo shouting against it, but I ignore them and yell "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER...AQUARIUS!" I feel my magic drain heaps and I start falling to the ground, but then I feel her come to my aid 'Even though she hates me, she still comes' I think and then I feel her familiar hand grab me and stable me onto the ground and she mutters "Idiot" I just giggle and reply "I know" she then unleashes her power and sends two of the three demons away in the water, while the third starts swimming through it towards us, he then suddenly emerges and slices through Aquarius's shoulder and she falls to the ground "AQUARIUS!" I yell, then I see Virgo and Loke start to make their way to me but Jackal explodes them and they get sent back to the spirit world, he then sends an explosion to me and I go flying through the air and land on the ground with a loud thump and look towards Aquarius and see all the blood spitting out of her shoulder and all the demons walking towards me talking to each other "Just hurry up and kill her" the big one says, then Jackal says "No way we killed her friends, I want to make her feel more torment" I growl lowly at them and he just smirks, then the little girl nods her head in agreement, then the big one rolls his eyes and walks off, leaving Jackal and the little demon girl behind with me, I try standing up, but then Jackal causes an explosion on my leg, I cover my hands over my mouth in attempt to block out my scream and it only just works, the little demon runs over and pulls my arms over head and says "We should blow those big bazoombas first" she then laughs and Jackal starts to reach out and grabs her face, then explodes her and kills her, I gasp at this and whisper "You own comrade, why would you do that?" He then answers "Lammy was annoying, besides you should be worrying about yourself" as he goes to reach for me but a wave of water stops him and washes him away from me and I happily thank 'Aquarius', I feel her familiar presence behind and she starts speaking "Lucy, these guys are too strong for us to beat on our own, but I have an idea" I look at her and ask "What is it?" she answers "Anyone who can open three gates at once can do this...Summon the Celestial Spirit King" I gasp at her 'She can't be serious, I can't do that' "How can I do that, I don't have his key?" "He doesn't have a physical key, but it can still be done, but it comes at a price...You have to break a golden key" I choke on a sob as she says this, but she continues "Not just any key though, a key you have a strong bond with" Just as I go to ask her what one, she answers for me "Break my key" I gasp in horror and start to protest "No, I can't sacrifice one of friends to save the others" "When are you going to stop acting like a spoiled brat, I think this is a blessing, honestly all this time I've hated you, I was Layla's spirit but then she passed me down to you and I was so disappointed, you had none of Layla's grace, you were an annoying crybaby brat and then she passed away and I was stuck with you" I cry as she says this and I say back "I don't care if you hate me, I love you Aquarius, you were my first friend" I continue sobbing and she says "If you don't do this, you can't save your friends and if you don't then who'll save them? How will you feel? Regret, Loneliness, Guilt, destroy my key and save your guild" I hesitate but then slowly nod and grab her key and slowly start to snap it and I hear her whisper "It was fun, thank you...Lucy" "OPEN GATE OF THE...CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING" Her key snaps in my hand and the water around me disappears and a big rumbling sound comes from outside and then the cube goes crashing into the ground, but I don't care, I start crying and screaming for Aquarius to come back as I clutch what remains of her key in my hand so tight that it's cutting through my skin, but I don't care, I then hear the spirit king talking to Mard Geer, the demon king nearby and I see Jackal coming towards me and he suddenly yells "YOU BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO?" But I don't answer, he then throws an attack at me, I close my eyes and I wait for the impact, but nothing comes, I slowly open my eyes and see a water barrier protecting me, I frantically look around "Aquarius...Aquarius" but no answer, then the spirit king answers me "My old friend, Aquarius have left her power behind for you to use" I then feel the magical power surge through me and I see my clothes changing and a particular spell makes its way to my mind and I start reciting it as Jackal sends attacks at me, but am protected by a water barrier, I finish whispering the incantation and yell "URANO METRIA!" The planets zoom towards Jackal and takes him out, I fall to the ground from magical exhaustion and a couple seconds later, Jackal comes slamming into the ground defeated. I then look around and I see another demon stalking towards me I try to move, but I can't 'Come on Lucy move' I think to myself, he stops in front of me and just as he goes to kill me, someone stands in front of me and protects me, I give a small smile, "Gajeel" then I see another demon go to attack him, but Juvia stops the attack and she yells "Juvia won't allow you to harm her friends" then I see a third one 'No way another' I think frantically as he sends an attack towards Juvia but it's stopped by Gray, I hear more footsteps and see a fourth demon emerge from around the rubble and he suddenly sends flames towards us, I then see a mop of pink hair jump in front and start eating the fire, there's only one person that I know who can do that, "Natsu" I whisper, then I finally let the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating, I've been in hospital the last 3 weeks because I have a lung disease and spend heaps of time in there, I will be updating both my stories and again I apologize!


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up a little bit later and I see that Gray has disappeared along with the Demon I figured to be Silver, I then look over and see Natsu and Gajeel having a competition of who can defeat their demon first, I just shake my head at their antics and look over to Juvia and see that she is having a lot of trouble, I yell to her "JUVIA!, HANG IN THERE I'M COMING!" I try to stand, but my magic hasn't restored and I slam back down to the ground, I then feel many cold hands pinning me to the ground, I turn my head enough to see that there are many skeletons surrounding me. I look at them with fear and think 'Where the hell did these things come from? What are they?' I then hear the demon who has Juvia trapped say "I am Keyes and I use a Living dead curse, this allows me to bring the dead to life and fight for me" I look at him in shock, and then gasp in horror as he squeezes Juvia to death, I just scream more "JUVIA" I feel the hot tears running down my face and the anger boiling inside of me, I start thrashing around and I manage to knock the skeletons off me, and I slowly stand up and look towards the demon that killed another one of my comrades with rage and a bit of darkness in my eyes and I give him a deadly snarl and smirk as he takes a step back. All of a sudden he falls to his knees and starts holding his chest and yells "What the hell is happening to me?" He then suddenly explodes and water swirls around and starts forming back into Juvia, I let out a sigh of relief and fall to the ground again, I then slowly crawl my way over to Juvia and hug her as she sobs onto my shoulder and she whispers "I want to see Gray" I quickly answer with "You will soon, I promise" 'You better come back Gray, come back for her'. I look over to Gajeel and Natsu's fight and see that they're getting serious, Gajeel has activated his Iron Shadow mode, while Natsu has activated his Fire Lightning mode, but I notice that they're not the only ones getting serious, the demons they were fighting start changing into their Etherious form, then the one fighting Gajeel starts letting out dark water everywhere and it quickly swallows us up, I'm struggling to swim let alone breath, then I can't move anymore so then just before the darkness take over I hear the demon saying "I am Terrorfuza and this is my Etherious form" and with that I fall into a dark abyss. I wake up a little while later and see that I'm on the ground and feel heaps better and my magic has been restored, I look around and see Levy, Juvia and Natsu on the ground still unconscious, I then look around more and spot Gajeel kneeling on the ground panting hard, then a shadow looms over him, I go to yell his name but the demon is suddenly struck by lightning and sent into the wall, I look back over to Gajeel and see Laxus standing in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest, wearing his signature fur-line jacket, glaring at the demon, I stand up and limp my way over to him 'Stupid Jackal blew up my leg' I think as I grit my teeth in pain, I make it to Laxus and say "You should be resting, not fighting you idiot" he looks down at me and I look away with a little blush and I hear him say "What the hell happened to you?" I look back with teary eyes and answer "I'll tell you after the battle is over" he stares at me a little longer then mutters a 'Fine' I then ask "Do you know who that demon is?" he nods his head and says "Yeah, his name is Tempesta, he's the one who took us down in the first place" I nod in understanding then I realise something "If we get the blood from that demon, Porlyusica can make the antidote for you guys" He looks at me in shock for a moment before he smirks and looks back to the demon who is shaking off the rubble and dashing towards us, Laxus shoves me out of the way and the attack hits him, sending him flying into some of the rubble 'Damn it' I stand back up and I see that Laxus is already back on his feet and turns into his lightning body and dashes towards the demon and gives him a lightning fist to jaw, but the demon manages to hit Laxus in the chest but doesn't move as the demon gets sent flying, while Laxus falls to his knees and spits out some blood 'Damn those magic barrier particles are making it hard for him' I then hear the demon say something and rocks go flying to Laxus and send him flying and smashing into the debris, I gasp and try to run over to him, but my leg gives in and I fall to the ground and then I look back to Laxus and I see him lying in the rubble with the demon standing over him and then punch him in the chest and then yells in pain, the slowly he lifts his fist and punches him in the jaw making him spit up blood and falls to the ground, I cheer but then realise how much damage Laxus has inflicted on himself, then I get up and go over to Laxus and help him up, I notice blood on his jacket and ask "Laxus is that your blood on your jacket?" He looks to where I'm pointing and shakes his head and answers "No, when I hit that demon he spat up blood and it got on my jacket" he then starts to lose conscious and I pass him to Gajeel and he helps Laxus stand 'You idiot, you shouldn't have been fighting' I mentally scold as I shake my head at him, I look around and notice that everyone is unconscious except for Laxus, Gajeel and I.

I see the demon get back up and looks at Laxus with hatred, I can tell Laxus wants to finish him off but he can't, I then step in front of Gajeel and Laxus and say "Go to Porlyusica, I'll take care of him" I see them hesitate and I say "Don't worry, I've already defeated two other demons" I see them nod their heads before they make their way to Porlyusica, I turn to the demon and find him staring at me, he smirks and comes running at me, I try to dodge but he punches me in the gut and sends me flying into the rubble, I cough up blood but stand up and stare at the demon, I then grab two keys and summon Taurus and Loke, they step in front of me and start to distract him while I start the incantation for Urano Metria, just as I finish, Loke and Taurus get sent back and I yell the last two words and aim for the demon "URANO METRIA" the orbs go flying at him and hit him then he goes flying and lands on the ground finally defeated, I then fall to my knees and I am panting hard, I hear running and turn to see Gajeel, then I notice the black particles around the area and I recognize them as the magic barrier particles, I cover my mouth but I already know I inhaled some then they suddenly turn to ice and I look around then spot Gray and he walks straight past us and disappears into the distance, then Levy and Natsu wake up and Natsu sits up and scrunches his face up in pain and puts both his hands on his chest, then he asks Gajeel "Do you feel that?" Both Levy and I look over to Gajeel in confusion and see him nod his head slowly and they both look up into the sky and we suddenly hear loud roars and more footsteps behind me, I turn my head and see Wendy and Carla. I stand up and run over as fast as I can to them, Wendy's hair has been cut to her shoulders and they are both covered in injuries and they look exhausted, I kneel before them and examine them, nothing too serious luckily, I crush them both in a hug, I then let go and ask "Are you guys ok? What happened?" They told me about the demon they defeated and to say I was impressed in an understatement and about how Doronbolt managed to save them before Face self-destructed and the bad news was there were over 3000 Face and they nearly died destroying one 'Damn it' then I hear the roars getting louder and the ground vibrates beneath me, the out of the corner of my eyes I see Wendy fall to her knees and puts her hands on her head and starts sobbing, I ask her "Wendy what's wrong?" The only answer she gives me comes out in a whisper "Grandine" 'That's her dragon' I then look up and see four large figures in the sky 'No way' I think with disbelief; I watch as they destroy each Face as they come closer to us 'They're saving our magic' I think with happiness. I then see a bright light come from Natsu and a large figure emerges from him 'No way, that's Igneel' I watch with awe then confusion as he makes his way to the opposite direction of the other dragons and when I look where he is going my face falls and fear is seen on my face, there in the distance is the dragon of destruction and darkness and one of the evilest creature known to the magical world...Achnologia.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu gets to his feet and starts chasing after his dragon father, I just sigh and stand back to my feet and make my way around the place. After a while of walking I run into Erza, Minerva, Pantherlily, Happy and the demon I versed being held in Minerva's hand. I growl at the demon and they give me a questioning look, I look back up at them and answer their questioning gazes "I versed this demon with Wendy and defeated him, him and his buddies are getting annoying, I've taken out two others and Wendy has taken down another one as well" I look back at the mutated demon in her hands again and growl "So where are you guys going anyway?" I ask Happy and he answers "We trying to find the control room" "What for?" I ask and this time Pantherlily answers "We want to get there so we can shut down Face" I just smile at him and say "No need, the dragon slayer's dragons have destroyed them already" I laugh at their shocked faces and say "Yeah, that's what my reaction was as well, so you don't need that demon do you?" Minerva looks down at the demon and grins and hands him over to me and I smirk at his terrified face and start to mock him "Mmm, what shall I do to you? I could squish you with my bare hands until you pop" I give him a small squeeze and he lets out a small squeak then I continue taunting "Or I could stomp on you? Nahh, I know I'll let Minerva handle you?" I grin as he pales and hand him over to the grinning Minerva, who takes him and walks away to do her job. We wait for a couple minutes before she walks back out with a missing demon "Did you do it?" I ask her with my brow raised and she nods and then speaks to me "Look I'm sorry for all I've done to you and the others over the time" she looks down apologetically and I just give her a smile and then walk over to her and give her a hug. She looks up at me shocked and starts to sob a little but I just giggle at her antics and give her another smile and she smiles back, unfortunetly this doesn't last long as we see Igneel fall to the ground with half his body missing and with one of Achnologia's arms in his mouth, I look up further and see Achnologia roar and he destroys Igneel's body, in the distance I see a figure running towards them and I soon figure out that it's Natsu running to his dead father. I turn back to the others and gesture for them to follow me and I start leading them to Porlyusica. After I've done that, I find Wendy and Carla and put them on my back and start to walk to her dragon mother Grandine. After a couple minutes of walking I make it there and put the girls down and they run to Grandine's side and start to sob and hug her, I look around and see all the dragon slayers are enjoying their reunions, all except the pink-haired dragon slayer, I walk away to a secluded area and let my tears fall as I think of my sacrifice, my friend, my second mother... Aquarius. I let all my anger and sadness out, I feel my tears running down my face like waterfalls and my screams are echoing, not caring if anyone hears them anymore, I fall to my knees ignoring the pain that runs through my body at the impact. I then hear many footsteps and I stop the tears and put my back to whoever found me, I then feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't look at who it is, then I feel strong arms circle my waist and hug me, I still don't know who it is though and I don't care so I let the tears fall again and clutch onto the person for dear life as I let all the sadness go. After a while I stop and look up to the person who is holding me and me being shocked is an understatement, it's the one person who has been there for me over these 6 months and my all-time crush Laxus Dreyer. I turn as red as Erza's hair, if that's even possible and look away, I'm embarrassed, I clung to Laxus for dear life and I cried all over him, I try to get up but he doesn't allow it and pulls me back down and nestles his face in the crook of my neck and hugs me tighter, I have shock written all over my face, I look behind him and see Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Wendy and the exceeds all standing there looking at me with a mix of worry and confusion, I look away and just rest my head on Laxus's shoulder and I feel my eyelids getting heavy but I fight to keep them open but it doesn't work and I find myself giving into the darkness but not without shedding a few more tears.

A wake up and find myself on a bed on the ground in the rubble of what used to be Fairy Tail's guild hall, I slowly sit up, wincing at the small bits of pain that shoots through my body, I stand up and look around, as I do, I'm horrified at the sight, nearly all of Magnolia has been demolished and there are a few dead bodies, and a lot of injured citizens, I can't help the shock that I feel at seeing this, I look around the rubble of the guild hall and see many members resting on the ground just like I was. I start to walk around to find Laxus and apologize for falling asleep on him, I notice that lot of the members only have minor injuries and have already starting building the guild hall back up to its glory, I can't help but smile and continue my search for the lightning dragon slayer, after a couple minutes of searching I find him resting on the ground, the only difference being that he is awake, I slowly make my way over to him and sit beside him, he looks over and smiles, I smile back and then he asks "How are you doing?" I look into his eyes and see worry and I answer "I've been better, sorry for crying and falling asleep on you, I used a lot of magic fighting off some of the demons" I look away embarrassed, but I look up as he laughs and says "No worries Blondie, but do you want to talk about why you were crying and screaming like that?" I look down and fight back the tears and answer him "No" I go to stand up and walk away but he grabs my hand and says "Stay here, your still injured" I see him looking down at my leg and then back up to my shoulder, but I just shrug "It doesn't hurt anymore" I then get up and make my way to see if my apartment is still standing, but I seriously doubt it, and after a couple minutes I was right, my apartment is in rubble and I can't help but shed a few tears as I now realise that all those letters to my mother since I was a child has been destroyed, I walk over to the rubble and start to move rocks and broken furniture to see if anything survived and I'm shocked to see that the box that holds my mother's letters is there, a few scratches, but other than that it's ok, I keep digging through the rubble but find nothing else, then I sit in the middle of the rubble and grab what's left of Aquarius's key and I find a piece of string and tie it to her key and tie it around my neck, as I look down to the key, I see that Aquarius's tattoo is still running along my collarbone and I can't stop the tears that start flowing from my eyes 'I lost both my mother's and it's my fault' then I remembered what I was going to talk to master about, 'I have to get stronger' I wipe my tears and stand up and tuck the key in what's left of my shirt so that it is hidden from view and as fast as I can make my way back to the guild hall and look for master.

I arrive back at the hall and see that many more people have woken up and are starting to go and help citizens rebuild their homes, I walk around while trying to look for master and I find him of course drinking at the bar and staring at the girls 'Just what I thought, typical master perving on the ladies and drinking' I walk over to him and ask "Master can we please go and talk in private and please call the Thunder Legion, Wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds with us?" He gives me a questioned look, but soon nods and calls them over and we find a secluded area and master puts up a sound proof barrier, then he looks at me and says "Now Lucy, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I look around the area and see everyone staring at me, "I want to leave so that I can train so that nothing like this happens ever again and so that I can protect my family" I give him a determined look, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it and sighs and then says "Alright my dear, as much as it pains me to see you leave for a while, I will grant your wish, but you must promise to come back once you are done" he sheds a few tears along with the others and I nod and give them all a hug and then I turn to Laxus and gesture him to follow, to which he complies to and we leave the others giving each other questioning glances, we find an empty clearance and I stop and turn to face him 'You can do this' I think to myself, I take a deep breath and start talking to him "Laxus, I really don't want to leave you guys behind, but you understand that I have to do this, but the reason I bought you here was to tell you that for a while now I have loved you" at this point I found the ground more interesting and had a bright blush on my face but I continued "I was going to tell you sooner but then this thing with Tartarus happened an-" I'm suddenly cut off as I feel something on my lips, and I soon come to realise that Laxus Dreyer...THE Laxus Dreyer is kissing me, it takes a few seconds for me to get over my shock and start to kiss back, he wraps his arms around my waist while my hands starts playing with his hair, we soon break the kiss, much to my disappointment and we stare at each other trying to catch our breathes then he says "I feel the same Lucy" 'He said my name, not Blondie' I think with shock, he continues "I don't want to sound like a dick but I'm glad they kicked you out, otherwise we would never be where we are now" He smiles at me and I look into his eyes and see admiration and love, so I smile and nod in agreement and give him a quick peck on the lips and let go, then I grab his hand and start walking back to the rubble of what we call the guild hall.

We walk back hand in hand and then when we arrive back I let go and grab a golden key "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" She pops up in front of me "Punishment princess?" I just sweatdrop and answer "No Virgo, I was wondering if you could grab some clothes for everyone, the only clothes any of us have are shredded to pieces" "Yes princess" She bows before leaving, and soon returns with a bunch of clothes, she hands me mine and Laxus's and then she goes and gives out the rest and soon returns to my side "Anything else princess?" I think for a moment and then answer "Uh, yes, can you please cook everyone a meal?" She nods and gets straight to work, while everyone goes and changes into the clothes that Virgo handed them. After a couple hours Virgo finishes and I send her back and we all serve ourselves 'Man Virgo is a great cook' I think as I eat the yummy pasta, I sit beside Laxus and I feel his eyes on me, I turn to face him and raise my brow in question, then he says "When do you plan on leaving?" I think about it for a moment then reply "I'll probably leave tomorrow morning, I want to leave as soon as I can so that I can be back as soon as I can" I look up to him with sad eyes, but I know he understands, he puts down his bowl and wraps his arms around me, I sink into the embrace and smile. He then let's go and we go and lay down together and fall asleep. I wake up early then next morning and notice the empty space beside me and sigh, I get up and call Virgo for some clothes and go and get changed, when I exit I see the people I told about my leave standing there with the Fairy Tail symbol, I cover my mouth with my hands and shed a few tears, I run up to them and give them all a big hug and say my goodbyes, I walk to the door hand in hand with Laxus and then they let go and I give him one last kiss and say goodbye, as I'm walking I give them the Fairy Tail sign, I stick up my pointer and my thumb and hold my arm in the air as I walk to the train station and make my way to Tenrou Island, thinking 'I will be back soon my Fairy Tail family, see you soon'.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop took forever to update and I've been super busy but I will be posting a new chapter really soon.


	9. Chapter 9

LUCY P.O.V ~ 5 YEARS LATER

Here I am, standing at the front of newly built Fairy Tail guild hall, it's been five years, two years since Draco has gone, two years since Astro has gone and one year since I've seen Cosmo, I am now the celesial dragon goddess slayer as well as a celestial mage and a celestial wolf slayer, I can temporarily use my spirits' powers for myself without actually summoning them, this is called Star dress, I can also hold open all my zodiac keys for hours before it starts to drain my magic, I'm able to use animal take-over just like Lisanna now and a little bit of requip but only to spare clothes and different weapons and I use the water magic that Aquarius gave me. My appearance has changed a lot as well, my hair is now down to my waist and has a silver stripe running through it and I always keep it in a pony tail, my eyes are still brown, but now have specks of silver and gold, I wear long sleeved shirts and jeans with my black combat boots and I always wear a cape, I also have eight limiters, I have 3 bracelets, 1 anklet, 3 earings and a necklace. As I go to push the doors, I make sure the hood of my cape is still on my head before I reach the door and open them up, all eyes are on me, then Natsu steps in front of me "Who are you?" He asks, I don't reply, I simply just shove past him and make my way up to master's office, ignoring all the stares and whispers of the guild. I come to the front of the master's door and knock and wait for the reply and walk in and close the door behind me and take my hood off and smile at the small man. I laugh at the face he has and finally speak "I'm home master" he jumps off the chair and runs across his desk and latches onto me and starts sobbing and welcoming me back, I eventually pry the small man off me and place him on the desk and ask "Can I have my guild mark back now?" He grins and replies "Of course my dear" He goes around to the front of his desk and grabs the stamp "Same place?" He asks looking at my right hand, but I shake my head and say "I would like it on the left side of my neck and in gold please" I turn my head and he nods his head and stamps it on my neck, I smile and he gestures for me to follow him to the balcony. I pull the hood over my head and follow him, I look around the room to see if I can find the man I love, and soon my eyes connect to his blue- gray eyes and he smiles and stands up, then master shouts "Listen up brats, today we have a returning member coming back to our family, one many of you will reconise and that member is..." We wait in silence for him to say my name when someone suddenly shouts "Hurry up and tell us gramps" He chuckles and finally says "I would like to welcome back Lucy Heartfilia" I step up to the balcony and take off my hood and the guild goes quiet then a lighting bolt strikes the spot beside me and I'm pulled into a strong chest, one that I reconise and hug back, I then look up to the man I love smiling at me, he then leans down and captures my lips with his and I instantly kiss back ignoring the shouts of our guildmates, we pull apart and he smiles at me and whispers "You're back, you're finally back" I nod my head "Yeah I am, I'm sorry I was away for so long, something unexpected happened and it took a while for me to adjust to it" He nods his head and then leads me to the main hall of the guild and says on the way down "You look beautiful by the way" I hear him chuckle as I turn my head away from him so that he can't see the blush that formed on my cheeks, but I smile anyway. I'm suddenly surrounded by the Thunder Legion, Wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds and many other guild members, then I hear someone shout a question that I was waiting for "Where did you get that ink from Lucy" Everyone stops talking and nods their heads in agreement all wondering where I got it from, I requip shirt and necklace off, Laxus freaks out but then sees that I'm wearing a sports bra underneath, I hear people gasp at the many scars on my body but I ignore them and I reveal the whole tattoo to everyone and they all stare in awe at it, then I hear Levy say "That's the sign of Aquarius" I flinch as she says her name and it doesn't go unnoticed, Erza then asks "Lucy did something happen?" She and the others wait for my answer, but I just shake my head, forcing the tears back and put on a fake smile and put my shirt back on, I then say "Nothing happened, I just felt like it, now I gotta go apartment hunting and do some exercising, getting ready to come back here has put me out of my routine" I then leave.

The Thunder Legion, Lisanna, Wendy and exceeds follow me out and so I ask "Do you guys want to watch me train?" They look at each other then nod and smile, I smile back and make my way to an open field with them following close behind me, I then call out Capricorn and Loke and I tell them the usual and they set up a dangerous obstacle course for me while my friends sit down and get ready for the show, I requip into some shorts, a sports bra and some running shoes and wait at the start of the track. I then hear Capricorn yell go and start running around the track, dodging and flipping, trying my best to avoid the dangerous obsticles, I then come to an opening and decide to show my friends a little of what I can do, I then suddenly stop and look over to the group and see then giving me questionable looks, I just grin and take off my shoes and transform into a beautiful silver wolf with gold eyes, I grin as I hear the others gasp and I run around the clearing at an amazing speed and make it to the end and transform back panting. I hear them running over to me and ask me questions, then I put my hand up to silence them and luckily they do go quiet and after I manage my breathe I say "Ok, I'll answer your questions, but try one at a time ok?" They all nod "Ok Lisanna, you can ask first" I say to her and she beams at me and asks "Where did you learn tranformation magic and requip?" "I just read them in books and practiced, but my wolf form is the one I use most" She nods her head then says "Can you teach me that form?" I nod my head and smile then say "Yeah, but your wolf form will be a different colour" then Bickslow asks a question "So Cosplayer, how many gates can you keep open at once now?" I think for a moment before answering "I can keep all of them open at the same time for a couple hours before my magic starts to drain" I giggle at their shocked faces, but they soon recompose themselves and Pantherlily asks "So can you use any weapons?" I nod my head "What weapons?" He asks, then I say "I can use swords, daggers, bow and arrows and axes, maybe we can spar sometime?" I smile and he smiles back and nods his head, then Freed asks "What other magic do you use?" I then smirk and say "That's for me to know and you to find out" I laugh at the face he makes and then Laxus asks me a shocking question that I did not expect "Hey Lucy, are you willing to spar with me?" I think for a moment after I recover from my shock and nod my head and say "How about now then?" He nods his head and removes his jacket and headphones, while I just requip my lightning spear and wait in the clearing and I soon lock eyes with him and we both grin.

I ask Capricorn to count us in "3...2...1...FIGHT" Laxus sends a lightning roar in my direction, I put up my spear and deflect the attack, they look at me with shock and I giggle, then I start sucking in and say "CELESTIAL DRAGON...ROAR" A whirlwind of starlight goes soaring towards Laxus and only just manages to dodge it and lands on the ground with a shocked look on his face and I just smirk and say "CELESTIAL WOLF'S...HOWL" I send another starlight breathe attack to him and it manages to send him into a tree, while he's down I grab my spear and run at him, "CELESTIAL DRAGON STAR FIST" I punch him in the gut and knock him down and place the tip of the spear at his neck and I hear the others snicker behind me and then I say "I win" I then move my spear from his neck and help him stand and walk back over to the others and I am once again bombarded by questions "What was that magic just now Lucy?" I hear Wendy ask me and put my hand up to silence the group once again so that I can answer Wendy's question, once they stop I sigh and answer "I am a Celestial god slayer, Celestial wolf slayer and the celestial dragon slayer, I also use my spirit's magic and my keys as well as requip, water magic and transformation magic" their jaw drops and I laugh and they soon join in and we head back to the guild.

When we enter the guild I see all the members giving me a look of interest but I just ignore them and go and sit down with my friends at a large table and I hear many things like how Gajeel and Levy are together and have a year old boy named Titan, Jellal, Meredy and the Oracion seis have been cleared and have joined the guild and that Jellal and Erza are together, Lisanna and Natsu are together and then even Mira and Freed are together and have a 8 month old girl named Olivia, Gray is now an ice demon slayer and Mira has new demon souls 'I've missed so much since I've been gone' I think sadly, then I hear master shout for the attention of the guild "Alright now I have two announcements, one is that we wish to hear Lucy's journey and the S-class trials are coming up again" The guild cheers and I make my way up to the bar and say "Alright everyone you may not expect this but I am a Celestial dragon slayer, celestial god slayer, celestial wolf slayer, I also use my celestial keys, star dress, requip, water magic and transformation magic" They all drop their jaws then I hear Erza ask "If you have all that magic, how come we can't feel your magical pressure?" I see a lot of members nod their heads in agreement, I then say "I wear limiters, how many? I wear 8 limiters" She doesn't look convinced so I remove one of my bracelets and some members fall to the ground from the pressure, I then pull off another and more members fall, I then remove my third bracelet, my anklet and my necklace and by then the only members standing are master, Gildarts and Laxus, I then put them all back on and everyone is able to stand again "Convinced now?" She nods her head and I apologize about the kids then I start telling them about Draco my dragon dad who taught me my dragon slayer magic and Cosmo my mother god who taught me god slayer magic and Astro my wolf mother who taught me my wolf slayer magic and then my intense training in-between with my spirits and by the end they all have their jaws dropped and many are looking pale and I just laugh. It's later in the night now and I decide to go home but then I realise that I don't have anywhere to stay yet, Laxus must have noticed my problem because he came to me and said "You can stay with me until you find a place if you like?" I think about for a moment then smile and nod and he leads me to his house and offers me the spare room and I instantly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast 'Been a long time since I've had a decent breakfast' I muse to myself, I get out of bed and have head to the shower, I turn on the shower and step in, I let out a sigh of relief as I feel the hot water run down my body and relax my tense muscles, I stay in for a while then decide to turn it off and step out, I requip into some jeans, a black singlet and my black combat boots and put my hair up into a pony tail and put Aquarius's key around my neck and hide it in my shirt then step out of the bathroom and make my way to the kitchen, as I enter I see Laxus cooking breakfast shirtless, I blush a bright red and then decide to make my presence known by knocking on the door frame, he turns around and smiles at me and then gestures for me to sit down, I sit down and he serves me a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of juice, I thank him and dig into the food 'Mmm...This is delicious' I finish the plate within a matter of minutes along with Laxus, he dumps the dishes in the sink and then turns to me and says "I'm gonna change then we can head to the guild, sound ok?" I smile and nod then he heads down the hall and a couple minutes later comes back in a black shirt, maroon pants and his signature fur-lined jacket, he then grabs his headphones from the table and then we head for the front door and then to the guild. A couple minutes later we arrive and walk inside and suddenly a ball of blue comes flying at my chest and I fall onto my butt and laugh as I stroke the familiar head of blue "Hey Happy, nice to see you again, been a while hey" I say as I stand up and keep stroking his head then I hear "Hey Happy, where did you go?" I gulp and go a little pale at that voice, then I see his mop of pink hair make its way through the crowd and closer to me until finally we come face to face "Hey" I whisper to him, he just stares at me and gives me a sharp glare then says "So you came back, that's a surprise" I look at him with shock and by this point the whole guild has gone quiet to see where this goes, I feel the anger boil inside of me and I ask "What's that supposed to mean?" He smirks then says "Well I figured after all that happened you would leave the guild, you know since you're so weak and all, well there goes my hopes" I put Happy down and clench my fist then smirk at him and say "Well then how about we fight?" "No, I would beat you to a pulp" Then Laxus steps up and says "No you won't, Lucy and I sparred yesterday and she had me pinned within five minutes with a sword to my throat and if you were here yesterday you would know what training she did and what magic she now uses" I giggle as I watch the guilds' jaw drop at his statement and then go pale, but then Natsu says "Yeah right, you're probably just saying that so that you can protect her" I grit my teeth and step in front of Laxus and say to Natsu "So then do you want to prove that by fighting me?" He smirks then nods and runs out to the training grounds, then I hear Laxus say "He's asking for a death wish" I laugh at this and walk out to the training grounds where Natsu is and take off my cape and shoes and hand it to Laxus and give him a smile and quick peck on the cheek and then I hear Natsu ask "Why are you taking off your shoes?" I just smirk and reply "You'll see" I then make my way to the clearance and get into my battle stance and I hear master clear his throat "Alright this is a normal spar, first one on their back loses, no serious bloodshed and no death 3...2...1...FIGHT" Natsu charges straight at me and I requip my celestial sword and block his attack and then I transform into my silver wolf form and take a deep breath "Celestial wolf's...howl" a streak a starlight shoots forward and hits him straight on sending him back but he lands on his feet and then I transform back into my human form and requip into my Leo stardress and run forward and shout "Regulus impact" and punch him in the jaw making him fall back and unconscious, I smirk and turn back to my normal clothes and walk over and put on my cape and boots and then walk back over to Natsu and drag him up to the infermatory, then I see Lisanna run in and I say "Sorry for hurting him so bad, but he was making me angry" she just waves it off and says "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, what Natsu said was wrong and he should apologize to you" I give her a grateful smile and leave her with Natsu and go to Laxus's table.

I see the others make a space next to him for me to sit down, as I do he wraps an arm around me and I snuggle into his side, I then see Erza and Gray make their way over to me 'Great, what now?' I think with irritation, I see them stop in front of us and I ask "What do you guys want?" They look shocked at the way I spoke to them but then Erza answers "We want you to come back to the team, you've proved yourself a better warrior, and we'll be happy to have you back" My irritation grows after she says this and I say "And what? You're going to kick Lisanna out of the team? Or who are you kicking out so I can come back?" Then Gray answers "We were going to kick Lisanna out and give you back your position on the team" He smiles at me, but it falls as I stand up and say "No way am I coming back, I was hoping that after five years you would realise your mistakes but clearly you guys haven't learnt that, Fairy Tail has taught me that strength doesn't matter, clearly that was a lie on your behalf, so I'll say this again seeing for Erza it just went in one ear and out the other, these guys have been there for me ever since I was ignored for 6 months over five years ago by you and the rest of the guild, they were the ones here for me after you guys just decided I wasn't good enough and kicked me off the team, when you did that, you guys lost my trust and I was hoping to at least keep your friendships, but after the act you guys just pulled you guys have also lost my friendship, now leave me alone and think about your mistakes, and what you need to fix to call yourselves Fairy Tail wizards again" I then turn my back to them and go and sit back down at the table with the friends I have left.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded, I've been super sick these last couple months to the point I needed a double lung transplant so hopefully once I'm better I can update my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's P.O.V

It's been a couple days since the encounter with Gray and Erza, and it seems they've taken my words seriously as they've been sitting and thinking for the last couple of days, during that time I've been keeping up with my training, sparring with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, Natsu however woke up a while after Gray and Erza tried to get me back on the team, Natsu tried the same crap and I had to hold back from hitting the stupid pyro, I told him the same thing I told Gray and Erza and I haven't seen him since.

I look over and see Lisanna with a worried look on her face and I make my way over to her. "Hey Lisanna, you ok?" She seems to snap out of her daze and sends me a small smile and replies "Yeah I guess, I'm just a little worried about Natsu, he just doesn't seem like the same person he was before" I give her a small smile and say "I'll look into it ok Lisanna, don't worry" She sends a grateful smile my way and I give her a small pat on the shoulder before making my way out of the guild to start my investigation on Natsu.

I start by looking for Happy, I haven't seen the little guy in a while and maybe he can tell me what Natsu has been up to. I finally see Natsu's house in the distance and I walk a little faster towards the house, as I near it the scent seems off and I become cautious, I slowly open the door and look inside and just as I remember the house is trashed and messy. I start looking around smelling Happy around but not seeing him anywhere. "Happy? Are you here somewhere little buddy?" I listen and hear a small groan from the kitchen, I race towards the noise and gasp as I see a beaten Happy on the ground, I run to him and cradle him as I try and wake him up.

"Happy? Happy, come on wake up. What happened?" I ask frantically, his eyes start to open and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief, he looks at me and his eyes swell with tears and he says "Lushy, Natsu went crazy, he came home the other day and he went crazy, he even hit me" He bursts into tears and I immediately bring him into a hug while whispering comforting words and I ask "Happy, do you want to stay with me until we can figure out what's going on with Natsu?" He looks at me and nods his head not saying anything, I give him a sad smile and start walking towards the house that Laxus and I share, cause I'm sure Laxus will understand...I hope, I sweat drop at the thought.

As I near the house, I can smell that Laxus has already started dinner and I grin in anticipation cause it smells so good! I open the door and I hear him growl, I flick his nose and he looks at me in disbelief, I giggle and say "Happy is staying with us for a while because Natsu has gone crazy and Happy needs us right now, got it" It wasn't a question, cause if he didn't agree, I could kick his butt and he knows it. He sighs and nods his head and says "So are you ready for dinner? I made spaghetti" I smile and nod my head frantically "It smells delicious" I then tense and clutch Happy close to me while I hear Laxus growl, it's Natsu and he's nearby! I place Happy down and look to Laxus and we both nod our head and make our way to the front door but before we could even get there, the door gets blown open, Laxus pulls me in his arms as he takes the brunt of the force and magic, I feel him tense and I can hear the hissing of his skin burning.

I look behind him and I let out a growl as I smell the scent coming from the figure at the door, it's Natsu however the scent is darker and more demonic. I watch as he sends me a smirk and lights up his fists ready to attack, I scream as he launches himself at Laxus, but something flies by us and rams Natsu, I watch in shock as the thing bursts into flames, as the scent hits me I scream "HAPPY!" I watch as he falls to the ground, I run and grab some water and throw it over Happy to put out the fire, I burst into tears at the sight of him, his fur has been burnt off and he's seriously injured, I look to Natsu and he's getting up from where Happy rammed him, my bangs are covering my eyes as rage flows through my veins, I launch my fists at Natsu and start beating him and in no time he's been taken down and knocked unconscious. I look over at Happy and see that Laxus has picked him up and is ready to find Wendy at the guild, I take Happy from him as he throws Natsu over his shoulder and we make our way to the guild as quick as possible.

 **Sorry it's taken so long guys for me to update, I am still really sick and been in hospital so much, and I'm so sorry for what I made Happy go through in this chapter. I'll update again soon.**


End file.
